Goodnight, Demon Slayer!
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: slight VinYuf. After returning home to Wutai from the biannual Avalanche reunions, wife and child are resting peacefully while Vinnie is reading, but when his daughter wakes up in the night, Vinnie gets the surprise of his life.


-1Good Night Demon Slayer!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or Ac or DoC or Voltaire.

Couple: Yuffietine

'_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There's devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_And they see you coming hell they'd better hide_

_Good night, good night, good night_

_Good night my little slayer, good night.' _

_-'Goodnight Demonslayer' Voltaire_

LLLLLLL

Resting, finally at home, Vincent threaded his hands through his partner's now much longer hair. She was resting peacefully on his lap as he read a book on the Shinra-Wutai war, learning the side of view that was given by professors at the newly rebuilt Wutai academy. He had put their daughter, who was his spitting image, only smaller and more feminine, to bed over an hour ago since Lady Kisaragi told him outright to deal with it or she was going to deal with him.

To have her deal with him would lead to agonizing torture for a few weeks until she decided she wasn't angry anymore. (He had been dealt this deal many times and had been a hard learner for quite a few.) So, he had trotted their child to bed and returned to a dozing woman on his book. He was happy and peaceful. Nothing could disturb this, not even Chaos.

"KYAAAAA!"

He thought too soon.

Vincent glanced upstairs, the steps going up seeming to look as if they would take forever. Yuffie was asleep, having had a terrible time on the Sydney, Cid's newest airship. It had taken forever for the Lady of Wutai to fall asleep and having the squeaky and loud voice of a three-year old was not going to help her situation.

It had been forever to Vincent since he had had peace like this with no swearing by certain people, or endless rounds of 'Unca-Vin-Vin!-Guess-What's-In-My-Hand' or better yet having to play hide and seek with his kid, wife, and his books as they visited the wildlife zoo that was known as Avalanche's bi-annual get-together.

"Please don't let her pee the bedding." Replacing his lap with a pillow for his wife's comfort and setting down his book, one Vincent Kisaragi, (He still couldn't believe he had to take his wife's maiden name.) started his dreadful and concerned way up the stairs, muttering the mantra of hope. Yumi Lucille, her Wutain name first as always with her Midgardian second, still hadn't grasped the concept of not using the bathroom during the night on her futon.

Vincent and Yuffie had both tried all sorts of methods for the girl but none had panned out thus far. Though it was a problem for the couple to tend to, Vincent could remember wanting to kill one ex-cigarette-addicted pilot for mentioning something to Yuffie about her kid being house-broken. His wife, however, did enough justice for them both. She had told the very pregnant Shera (who was on her second kid). Cid had only walked out of that argument with a pillow and a blanket tossed at him. He slept outside in the garage for the rest of the week.

As he ascended the second floor, Vincent continued hearing the cries of his daughter. He would rush if he knew that he could step somewhere where there was not a trap, courtesy of Yuffie's ninja training, or a toy, courtesy of the screaming toddler. He knew that kid had Yuffie's lungs for sure. When the child was normally awake, she could not shut up.

Yumi even made Chaos swear in exasperation in Vincent's mind. Yuffie had somewhere learned the greatest answer she could for every one of their daughter's questions. (It was usually "Go ask your father." or "Daddy'll tell you later.") He bet she learned those techniques from Godo, but he never dared to ask.

Approaching the slightly opened door of a brilliant green color, weighted now to a light grey, after navigating his way through two obstacle courses and six ninja traps, (He'd have to talk to his slumbering lady about that Fire 3 and Bio 2 trap.) He reached out a hand to push the door open. He almost felt his entire mouth drop and his composition to fall away at the sight before him. He was wishing for the urinated bedding now.

There were a few things to know about Vincent Once-Known-as-Valentine-now-Kisaragi. Vincent never cursed. In fact, Yuffie had been certain to say she never heard him curse once as far as she knew him. Vincent was the epitome of composure, except for his demons who mingled freely with him, keeping a strange kinship with their host and his family members and Avalanche. Yuffie couldn't get him to stop being such a poster when they went out, though it was funny to watch sometimes. The last thing was that Vincent never ever felt fear so strong that it almost made him go back into the coffin for fear from both wife and Avalanche and now, daughter.

O' great Leviathan. Yuffie was going to kill him ended his first thought as he stood agape in front of his daughter's room. The second was 'Fuck.'

Yumi normally looked like a three-year old with all two-feet and seven-inches, flaxen and raven hair with cute apple cheeks and a cheeky smile with enormous crimson-orange eyes. Vincent was not looking at the normal image of his Yumi.

He was looking at a strange kittenish-looking beast flustering around, crying in his daughter's bed. The animal had green fur, a mane of it going along the ridges of her back, baby horns poking out on the side of its head, and claws like a cat, pointy nails coming out as she swiped, flexing her claws so, ripping up her bedding. The only thing that made the picture even more complete was the fluffy tail wavering to and fro in unison with her swipes. Wherever there was not fur was a leather feel to the green skin. (Secretly Galian insisted she was the cutest demon cub he had ever seen, while Chaos grinned at the sight and seeing Vincent sweat.)

Vincent knew he was screwed. Yuffie, if the woman ever found out, would set him up on a ninja training course that even she could barely pass in the very warm tropics of Costa Del Sol. (He hated Costa Del Sol.) Without his cloak. (He loved that cloak. IT HAD AIR-CONDITIONING MATERIA IN THE LINING! ALONG WITH HEATING!)

"Daddy! What's wrong wit' me! I was a good girl today and yesterday! I'm scared! Is this puni'ment daddy! Daddy!" The beast sounded like his daughter articulating the best she could with her animalistic jaw, functioning this way and that to form words with a tongue and jaw hard to move. Vincent had to give credit to the fact that he learned how to interpret the morning mumblings of his wife. It had always been amusing to listen into her one-sided conversations in the morning that either included a hot piece of ass (namely his) or a hot cup of coffee. (Mattered on the morning.)

"No, dear. It's not punishment. There are some things that Daddy has that mommy doesn't." Reaching out and calming the little beastie into his lap, letting it settle with its legs stretched to a 'v' and the arms in between the legs, Vincent began trying to figure out how his daughter transformed into a much cuter version of Galian Beast. His eyes stayed upon his child with love and concern. This had never happened before around any times of stress unless the hormones or chemicals in the DNA strands were activated only recently.

That would make sense. He and Yuffie knew there was a fifty percent chance that their children, if they ever got more than one, might have the traits of his demonic transformations. Yuffie didn't want to deal with the idea of two out of control Galian Beasts or Chaos' running around. (Which was their main reason why they agreed on not having any more children until Yumi turned four.)

"You mean like the fire truck and the vacuum?" He blinked at his daughter as she slowly began de-transforming from her feet. Paying heed to the conversation, he wondered where in all the hells she ever hear-Wait, no. He knew who. Cid had taken his daughter for a minute before they were to leave the flying contraption of his wife's hell. He really had to wonder who was more mature, Cid or Yumi at times.

"Ye-What? N-Never mind." Blushing, the monster man only shook his head at his daughter, watching her slowly regain her human form. She was safe within his arms and he was happy to see that the more his daughter was calm the more that she returned to her human form. That was before she started thrashing about in a bout of her temper.

"What's wrong wit' me!" He eyed the re-transformation, her foot, which had been human returned to the foot of the Galian Beast. Resting his cheek upon her head, noting the baby horns that sort of poked into his cheek, Vincent engulfed his daughter in a warm fatherly hug.

"Nothing, dear heart. Did something happen?" He sat back and started caressing her mane, taking note that it was quite soft to the touch, contrary to its wiry appearance. He would never known had this not happened. (It had always baffled him on how all of his transformations, though angry sometimes could deal with his chosen bride and still like her enough to allow her to pet them.) He smiled at the thought, trying his best to be comforting his silk black pants and dark red t-shirt.

"Y-yeah……I had a nightmare and 'ten I woke up a-a-and I looked like this!" Turning around in his lap, Yumi reached out and pressed her claws against her father's chest, sniffling at the memories. She was still wholly human which caused Vincent to smile. He would not have to worry too much about her getting possessed by others like he sometimes had done.

"Shh……..It's all right…….I…..I think I know what is going on." After a moment of contemplation upon his child's story, the red-eyed man, he threaded his fingers against the mane of hair she on her head, trying his best to keep his daughter from crying too much. Her de-transformation was beginning again, starting once more from her foot up. Her red eyes stared at him with diamond slits widening in hope.

"Wit' me looking wrong?" Vincent cringed as she flexed her claws in a reflex, not remembering that she had claws instead of hands. IT WAS SHARP. Hissing from his clenched jaw, Vincent used one hand to remove the offending appendages and his other to pull his daughter close to him, returning her visage to the front.

"Yes. When you get into a state of heightened emotion, like Daddy sometimes does, you change. I change but I can't control myself. There's another person inside Daddy who Daddy becomes on the outside." He pointed to the painting on the wall of her room that her mother had done of Wutai. He was in the picture as were all of Avalanche, though he was the only in another form, a half man-half-beast against the Pagoda's shadows.

"So……I changed when I gots scared? Is there someone inside me too?" She was de-transforming faster, her body humanoid from her feet to her stomach and still rising. The ex-Turk smiled even more at her. Maybe she did have someone besides herself in her but he doubted it. He couldn't pin the exact reason for this but he knew when it was time to trust his gut.

"You changed when you got scared. You can control your changes though so there's no one else there. Look, now that you're better." She was back to her normal size and appearance, red eyes and human skin with long raven black hair. Blinking those claret orbs, ones that Yuffie loved only on her and himself, Yumi turned to look at body.

"I'm me 'gain!" She started trying to jump up and down on her father's lap to only receive a slight glare and ended with her father bending over her head and grimacing at the pain in the sunshine place on every vampire. It really hurt when she stepped on them.

"Yes, you are, Princess." Grunting, Vincent picked up his child, resting her on his hip, to only feel a slight warm dampness now on the side of his shirt. He turned to his daughter in exasperation. Chaos laughed darkly in his mind as Galian was proud of 'his' little cub. (Vinnie was going to shoot them once he was able to for that one.) The girl looked embarrassed. He sighed, having gotten used to this by now. "Let's get you in the bath."

LLLLLL

After bathing his daughter, as silently as possible with only the night housemaid, Junko, running the bathwater, and putting her in a new sleeping kimono wrapped around her now warm body, Kisaragi Vincent began leaving his daughter to the night and returning to the peaceful and comforting atmosphere downstairs with his wife and his book. (Especially since he had a new sleeping kimono on as well. Junko took his soiled articles.)

That was until Yumi Lucille opened her mouth, sounding worried.

"Daddy? Is dere such things as demons?" She lay down on her fluffy and pink futon, hands holding the coverlets close to her cheek, red eyes looking suspiciously over the edges. Vincent sighed and turned around before going to tap her nightlights on and the main one off.

"Yes." He turned to leave, but the child opened her mouth for another question.

"Will they come and get me and take me away to join their undead army that wear really bad red cloaks and have sharp teeth and make me join since I look like them and make me learn how to use rocket ships?" Red eyes narrowed from the tall man. Where in the hell did she get this stuff from? It sounded like a mix between Denzel, Cid, and Yuffie. He had to concede though it sounded much more like Yuffie than the other two, so it must've been his wife.

"……….You've been talking to your mother too much. Go to sleep, Yumi." He reached his hand out to the glowing materia-powered light.

"Will they come for me?" He was only half-way there.

"No, they won't."

"Why not?" THERE! He tapped the light to see it spring to life and beam a soft glow on his face, falling to shadows amongst his tall and narrow face. He grinned in triumph, then decided upon an answer for his daughter, one that was deeply rooted from Chaos.

"Because with your power to change, they're not going to come for you unless they don't know better." Chaos rippled with dark mirth. No demon would ever get his precious shapes shifter. (He considered Yuffie, Vincent, and Yumi as his personal possessions.) He was a legend amongst legends in the underworld.

"Why's that?" She tilted her head as she sat up, the pink and fluffy blanket resting upon her legs. Her arms held the blanket at her legs, restraining the item as if it was going to snap back at her. Her eyes rested upon the tall figure in her room illuminated by her glow light.

"Because you'll become a demon slayer." He said it with such ease that Yumi believed it down to her core, giggling slightly at her father's indulgence.

"Okay, daddy. Do you think monkeys will ever have the ability to use the coconuts for horses?" She decided to test his patience until she saw that gleam in his similar eyes that told her to that she better not continue to speak. He had a half-smile on, turning around to the door.

"Go to bed."

"Daddy?" Following his command, Yumi lay amongst the lightened darkness, her face hidden from sight underneath the covering. Vincent, almost, cursed his great hearing. He was nearly out of there to the nice warm comfort that was downstairs.

"Yes?" He turned his head so, hands resting upon the main light switch, switching it off with a single move.

"I love you. Good night." The darkness was immediate except for the small section of light given off by the glow stone. Yumi closed her eyes to the darkness drifting off to sleep hearing her father's return.

"I love you too." Reaching for the door, silently so as not to wake his hyperactive child, he turned so he could back out of the room. Closing the door until it was just barely open, a dark chuckle escaped his mouth from one being known as Chaos. It drifted in the air to rest around her and in her as she slept on, oblivious to the fact that she was a demon in herself.

'Good night, Demon Slayer.'

LLLLLL

I know it was different and personally that's what I wanted. I didn't want Lucy to come up in this at all and I didn't want much Yuffie-ness (though I love her to death!). So I didn't explain how many years have passed. Seven years have passed since Meteor. I didn't want to delve into the VinYuf relationship so I'm hoping I did an awesome job or whatever.

I really hoped you like it!

LOVES TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
